


Hired Help ((Qrow X Winter One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: Requested (Demanded) by a good friend.The crow dived towards the ground and caught himself right before impact, raising his wings to catch the air and landing smoothly on two legs. He clenched his fists to bring feeling back into his arm and fingers. Then rolled his shoulders, procrastinating having to visit the one called Ozpin. In fact, he didn't want to see the man at all. "You." A woman spoke from behind.♚[© 2016 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Hired Help ((Qrow X Winter One Shot))

A stranger cupped his hands together, the night air biting; chilling his fingers. Trees shaded away the light of the starry sky but gazing out into the bare trail beyond the woods, he could see the shining light of the moon and stars. "Cold night tonight." The stranger muttered to himself. It was so quiet around the area, speaking to himself made it feel less lonely.  
It wasn't by his own choice he was here though. In fact, he would have preferred a nice beer, a warm bed, and a delicious meal if it were up to him. But this was a mission and that stuff was a luxury. He reached down to his belt, untying the canteen around his waist and raising it to his lips. The soft drink ran down his throat and he took his fill before lowering the drink, licking some stray drops from his lips; and returned the container to his belt.  
Anytime now, his target would be here. And he'd be waiting. As the moon reached its peak, small fruit bats emerged from their hideout. The flock was deathly silent, gliding from the trees and out into the open. Their wings beat the air and as if rehearsed, moved into the sky in a breathtaking spiral. The soft squeaking of the animal's noises took up the silence quite nicely. The man crouched low to see the area below the cliff easier. All of the tracking he's done hasn't been for nothing since it was then that his target emerged from the trees below. He had no intention of interfering yet; soon, but for now it was only observing.  
A young girl followed down the dirt trail, her hood over her head and a long cape flowing in the air behind her. She moved slowly, her feet dragged and she stretched her arms for a moment before turning back where others followed behind her. Three other girls, each more tired than the next. "Come on guys. We can rest soon." The first girl's voice barely audible from the distance. "Easy for you to say. You have enough energy for days!" Another girl with long pure white hair pulled into a side ponytail yelled out. She wore a short white skirt and her skin was porcelain pale. "But I need my beauty sleep Ruby. Why can't we stop now?"  
"It's not safe in such an open area. There could be Grimm anywhere. It's a miracle we haven't met as many as we expected already. Let's keep walking until we already find a secluded place to set up camp." Another girl with long black hair spoke. Her voice was a little quieter than the others. She wore a bow atop her head and a backpack on her back. A miracle huh? The man almost laughed out loud at that. If only they knew he was following their every move, tossing away lurking Grimm like candy wrappers on Halloween to make sure the girls were safe. The fourth girl didn't speak but looked around curiously, examining her surroundings. The man backed up into the trees more to avoid detection.  
He had the information he came here for. It was time to report back. In a split second, the man transformed into a jet black crow. His now piercing red eyes looked back once more before he took off, flying above the girls and into the night. Only one of the group noticed his presence. Her blonde hair tumbled down her back and her curious eyes examined the blackbird fly past. She wouldn't say anything but she knew who it was. She was smart like that. Most birds would be sleeping and hidden at this time of night. "Yang?" The first girl all dressed in red looked to her, confused. The blonde snapped her eyes away from the crow and turned her attention to the others instead. "Oh it's nothing." She chuckled, waving it off.  
The crow flew over the valley, his sharp eyes pinned every Grimm in the trees. There was no need to bother with them though. He glided a few moments then flapped his wings again to keep afloat. The light of the city came into view. The high tower in the center glowed a gentle blue and small late-nights shops or night owl family homes still active. The crow swept across the town until a large white building took shape. It was completely dark besides garden lanterns and of course, the roof room. That's what he was looking for. The crow dived towards the ground and caught himself right before impact, raising his wings to catch the air and landing smoothly on two legs. He clenched his fists to bring feeling back into his arm and fingers. Then rolled his shoulders, procrastinating having to visit the one called Ozpin. In fact, he didn't want to see the man at all. "You." A woman spoke from behind. Her voice loud and confident and her heels clapping on the cement ground as she approached. "How long did you intend to keep us waiting? We don't have all day for you to-" The moment she came close, the man turned and put a finger to her lips. "Oh did you miss me?" He sneered, peering into her blue eyes. The woman grabbed his arm and pushed herself away, acting almost repulsed by being near him. "I would advise you don't touch or interrupt me again. You wouldn't want my guards going after you." She threatened, closing her eyes and crossing her arms, the woman shook her head. "You're such a bother, you know. Just tell me the result of your mission "  
The man began to circle around her, taking in her business woman appearance. He rubbed his chin, thinking for only a moment before smirking. "Of course Miss Winter. Anything for you. After all, how could I resist such a tempting 'mature' woman like yourself?" He teased, putting emphasis on 'Mature' to appear mocking.  
Actually, Winter was a full grown woman with a fair complexion, white hair and pale blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, causing her bangs to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reached below her left ear. She wore a black skirt and white long sleeve with a matching tie. Her heels added a few extra inches. She turned back to glare at the man, digging her fingers into her shirt, irritated. "Do not speak to me in such a way. I am not your toy nor do I have any intention of being anything remotely close to that. I'm just here to receive your news. Or may I remind you of the debt you owe me after you destroyed government property that had been in my care?"  
The man let out a groan and relaxed his arms behind his head. "Always so formal. Relax a little. You might enjoy it." He closed his eyes and yawned for a moment, then looked back to her. "It was an accident by the way. You attacked first."  
"Why you-!" She put up an angered stance and the man laughed quickly. "My point exactly. I could be tempted to give you the news for a price actually." He tapped his chin once again. "Yes I believe I have the perfect price."  
Winter returned to her proper stance. "A price from you, Qrow? I don't think I want to hear it. I'd rather not know than give you some completely ridiculous thing you thought up for a joke. Farewell." She turned to walk toward the building when Qrow set a hand on her shoulder. "Hear me out at least. It won't take a second, rich girl." He half joked.  
Winter sighed and shook her head. She had more important things to do. Like try to find the source threat in the city of Vale before it reached Beacon Academy. Though she did pay for his service, Winter would like to get what she paid for. "I'm listening. You have ten seconds before I walk away. Start talking." She looked back to the dark man. Qrow grinned, lowering his arm. "Great. It's simple. One kiss and I'll tell you what I learned. On the lips." He put a finger to his lower lip. Winter frowned, glaring daggers into him. "That would be the last thing I would do. Besides the fact I want nothing to do with you, you smell of alcohol."  
Qrow shrugged, moving a little closer. "That's my price babe. Just one and I'll tell you the progress of your sister and her team."  
Winter let out an annoyed grunt, looking to her feet and started to move backwards when Qrow put an arm around her waist. He kept her from moving backwards and took a step forward. They could feel each other's warmth but Winter wish she didn't. She couldn't stand the disobedient man who didn't care for rules. Almost always drunk and not anywhere close to looking his best. His hair was shaggy and he had loose facial hair. Qrow wore ragged, loose clothes and was more of a rebel than a spy. But he was the best she could hire in such short notice with his level of skill. The uncle of her sister's team leader. Why wasn't it Weiss who was leader?  
Qrow raised an eyebrow and looked into her eyes. "So what'll it be? One kiss. That's all I want."  
"May I remind you I already paid for the mission in advance?" Winter frowned.  
"So do you want what you paid me for? I could walk away right now without a word. No refunds."  
The woman clenched her fists and grabbed his arms quickly, leaning in to offer his request. Qrow was surprised at her acceptance of the request but happily took it. Winter could taste the liquid and pulled back quickly before it got too deep, wiping her lips of the taste and turned away. "There. You got what you wanted. Now tell me what you know." She crossed her arms.  
"The team just made their way out of the woods and preparing to set up camp at the next hidden spot. They seem to be doing good and should reach the next town over by tomorrow afternoon." Qrow finished his report and stepped beside Winter. "I think I'd like a kiss the next time I report too. And this time, let's make it mean something. How bout it ma'am?" He snickered, causing Winter to shove him aside and walk towards the school. "Perhaps if you didn't smell drunk. But that's highly unlikely. Just report to Ozpin and get back to tracking them. Before I loose my patience."  
Qrow watched her walk away until she was out of sight and tilt his head. "She totally digs me." He turned back towards the school entrance and took flight again, leaving a single feather behind. Perhaps it was intentional or maybe not. But the black feather sat for day after day until an orange sunset where a stranger stopped beside it. They glanced down at the remnant left behind and slowly bent down. Their fingers grazed the feather for a moment before raising it up to their face. "What's this?" Their quiet voice whispered before a grin spread over their face. "A crow?" The stranger looked back behind them where another person approached. "What do you have there?" They eyed the feather. "Doesn't this look familiar Mercury? Like... A clue?"  
Mercury gazed over the object and grinned. "Right! A clue in a detective case. Why not find the owner with our great skills?" He joked, taking the feather to get a closer look.


End file.
